


For An Immortal

by yinghuochong



Series: Broken Compass [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Blood and Violence, Chan is Cursed, Character Death, Death, Dreams, Family Loss, Guns, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, Killing, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pirates, Polyamory, Sailing, Swords, Vigilantism, Weapons, imprisoned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 11:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinghuochong/pseuds/yinghuochong
Summary: His vision became blurry and his cheeks were wet with tears. He tried to blink them away. There were bullets raining down around them and the navy men were almost through his wall of furniture. None of it mattered to him, though. Not when he was sharing the last moments of someone’s life with them. It was so different from taking a life. It weighed on him more.---------Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean---------I do not authorize anyone to repost, copy, or use my work for any reason or on any other site. All rights reserved to YingHuoChong.





	For An Immortal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! Look who is back? A very busy, extremely tired author of several unfinished series -- a.k.a. Me. On the bright side, I got a promotion at my job but I have less free time between work and school. So, I apologize for the wait. I had really hoped to have made several updates by now.
> 
> I am truly sorry for making you wait so long! I know I said in my last post that I had this part mostly done at the time of posting and that was entirely true. However, I didn't like the direction it was going so I basically had to rewrite it. I'm glad I did, though, because it turned out way better that it was going to originally.
> 
> Also, I expected to wrap up Chan's backstory in this post. Due to the new direction, though, expect at least one more part in his memories.
> 
> Thank you for your patience! As always, please leave comments because reading them make me really happy!

_Ready the sails, hoist the anchor_

_Chart our course, face the horizon and_

_Take me to the edge of the world_

\---------

Getting into the catacombs was, admittedly, much easier with BamBam’s assistance. It probably would have taken him a lot longer to find the entrance. He wasn’t that good at memorizing maps since he had always relied on his compass. Without it, though, he felt unsure about where he was going.

_ Who are you trying to, you know, kill? _ The younger broke the silence, voice sounding loud in the abandoned labyrinth.

They were sitting with their backs against each other, weapons drawn. The only light came from the tiny oil lamp they had dimmed to a dull flicker. It was far from ideal, but they couldn’t risk anything brighter.

_ Someone who escaped death, _ he sighed. _ Someone who should have never survived but still received a second chance at life when he didn't deserve it. _

_ Did he wrong you? _

_ No, _ he shook his head, _ but he has a lot of blood on his hands. _

_ Are you scared of facing him? _

He nearly laughed. _ Why would I be? _

_ I don’t know. _ The boy felt tense against him, exuding nervousness. _ You don’t seem as -- um, you know -- confident, I guess, as you normally do…? _

_ Are you trying to find out why? _ The other nodded behind him, _ I’m just not really used to following a map. I usually trust my compass to lead me. Without it, I feel a little lost _, he admitted.

_ Oh. _ Minho could tell by the tone that the younger was pleased with the honest answer. _ W-what happened to it? Your compass, I mean. _

_ I gave it to someone years ago. _ His heart ached at the mere _ idea _ of Hojin and those last moments before he cut the final rope. _ He needed it to escape and lead others to safety. _

_ Why didn’t you just lead them yourself? _

_ I stayed behind, _ he pursed his lips, frowning slightly at the memory. _ I was afraid they would hunt us down if no one held them off. _

_ Wow, _ BamBam spoke so softly that Minho almost didn’t catch what he said, _ you’re so brave. _

_ Not really. _ Chan countered. _ I was just trying to do what was right. _

_ That’s not very pirate-like. _

His grip tightened on the handle of his sword, choosing his next words carefully. _ Does my navy uniform make me look like one? _

_ I’m sorry, _ BamBam at least had the decency to hesitate. _ Th-that’s not what I meant. _

_ Don’t worry about it. _ He dismissed.

For a moment, there was a sweet silence. Until there wasn’t.

_Did you know that the catacombs became the Admiral's_ _way to escape in case his home was ever attacked?_ The younger chattered.

_ So, you're saying that one of these tunnels will lead you to the Admiral's house? _

BamBam was quiet for a moment. _ Are you trying to kill the Admiral? _

_ No. _

_ Oh, _ the younger sighed somewhat relieved, _ then yes. _

They still had one more day before the Admiral and a portion of his staff would set sail. They couldn’t risk breaking in before then. Thanks to BamBam, they were situated in a passage only used during a fire and was otherwise abandoned. It was a good opportunity to get much needed rest. Chan took the first shift, sword drawn and lamp flickering beside him.

The younger was lying between him and the wall while he sat. Although it wasn’t much, he felt comfort from the slightly warm area where the younger’s back met his. By the time it was BamBam’s turn to keep watch, Chan was exhausted. He faced the wall and curled up on his side. His breathing slowed.

Someone shook him awake. When he opened his eyes, he was startled to see a girl peering down at him.

_Hojin, _ she seemed stressed, _ there’s a ship approaching and it’s moving fast. _

He sat up, immediately wincing. His legs were caked with blood and his arm was concerningly numb. He felt like a living corpse complete with stiff muscles and rotting flesh. Their boat was really too small for the amount of people taking refuge on it. It rocked as he shifted his weight. He could see the familiar red as the uniformed men aimed something towards them. The deck erupted at his feet, splitting the wood and causing mass panic. The metal harpoon hooked their dingy and the chain was pulled taut.

They tumbled into each other as they were reeled in like a fish caught on a line. If it weren’t for the speed at which they were moving towards the navy vessel, water would have been pouring in through the new hole in the hull. They were ordered to climb the ladder. When no one moved, muskets were drawn. He was the last one up. As soon as his feet touched down, he was punched so hard he stumbled to the ground. A commotion erupted around him. He heard someone shout, _ restrain them! _ The noise died down.

_ Take those poor children below deck. _ A voice ordered. _ They don’t need to see this. _

The kids were terrified, and rightfully so, as they were herded down the stairs. His already weakened state had made him crumble much quicker than he had liked. He blinked the black spots out of his eyes, pushing himself back up onto unsteady legs.

_ It would appear that you were on your way to a slave trade. _ One man accused. He shook his head in protest, jaw too numb to speak. _ Enslavement is a crime, you know. Arrest him _.

There were men on him before he could blink, pinning his face to the deck and twisting his arms behind his back. He bit back a curse. Suddenly, his arm wasn’t so numb anymore.

The sailor pulled the nearest girl over to him, by the rope secured around her wrists, and cupped her gagged face with a single hand. She struggled to get away from the fingers that wandered freely.

_ You ladies are lucky the royal navy found you in time._ His voice dripped with fake concern. _ Don’t worry, we’ll keep you safe. _

He was shoved to the edge of the ship. A sword was lined up with his throat, striking icy fear into his veins.

The sound of his name awoke him, and Chan bolted up to find himself back in the dank tunnel.

_ Are you alright? _ BamBam was looking at him with genuine worry, eyes filled with so much care.

_ I’m fine, _ he wiped the sweat off his forehead. _ It was just a bad dream. _ Though something in the back of his mind told him it was more.

No, Hojin made it home all those years ago. He _ had _ to have.

Minho wished he could reach into Chan’s mind and snuff out the turmoil that was clouding it. He wouldn’t let the past sorrow consume him, feeling at peace knowing that Hojin and Chan were reunited in the present. He urged time to move forward. He didn’t want to stay in this one anymore.

The world shifted and he stood within the archive room. There were shelves of scrolls lining the walls. It was stuffy and musty -- the complete opposite of what he was used to. BamBam’s eyes were wide with awe, fingers running over everything within reach. Chan, however, was on a mission. He bypassed the aisles of military records, searching for anything that looked enchanted. Minho could feel the panic begin to rise as he went through book after book with no such luck.

The lamp began to die, and the room darkened significantly, the only light came from the tiny streams of moonlight seeping through a single tiny window. BamBam cursed somewhere behind him after running into a shelf. A sparkle caught his eye, leading him deeper into the cavern towards an old, worn book. The crystal shards embedded in the flesh of the cover twinkled like the stars in the sky.

Immediately, Minho knew Chan had found it. The moment his skin touched the thick leather cover, the smell of saltwater filled his head. This was it. It had to be.

_ Is that what you're looking for? _ BamBam's voice was filled with awe, running a finger down the binding.

_ Yes _, he nodded. He could feel the power surging within the pages, his nerves tingling as if he had plunged into the cool depths. He could be with his parents and maybe, just maybe, he could find Hojin in the land after life. His eyes stung a little. He blinked rapidly. 

_ I really appreciate your help. _ He cleared his throat. _ I don't think I would have found this place as quickly as you did. Thank you. _

BamBam's eyes were so bright as they blinked up at him, a giddy smile spread from cheek to cheek. _ I would do anything for you, Chris. _

It took a moment for the words to register in his brain. _ Wh- _

Lips were on his before he could even form a thought. Immediately, his mind screamed _Hojin _and his heart ached at the thought of his lover’s face. Without thinking, he shoved the other away. BamBam stumbled back with a hurt expression and tears lining his eyes.

_ I'm sorry, _ he apologized.

The younger sniffed, wiping at his cheek furiously. _ It’s because of_ Hojin,_ isn’t it? _

It felt like a canon had just hit him. _ H-how do you know that name? _

_ You talk in your sleep sometimes. _

Before he could even muster a response, a _ bang _ split the air. Something whizzed past him and the boy before him fell to the ground. He whirled around, toppling a row of shelves with a shove. He could hear the muffled shouts as royal navy guards tried to clear the doorway. The number was unidentifiable, but he could tell there were more bodies than he had bullets. He crouched down, hauling the younger behind the nearest stack of records. BamBam had a palm pressed against the wound in his chest with eyes wide and breaths heavy.

_ W-what just hap-happened?! _ He exclaimed.

_ Shhh, _ Chan pulled the younger’s hand away to get a better look, _ You’ve been shot. It’s not bleeding that much. _ Minho could tell it was a lie. _ We have to get you out of here. Can you walk? _

The boy began to push himself to his feet, biting back a cry as he shook his head frantically. Chan helped him settle back onto the floor.

_ You can’t stay here. _

_ I-I think I know a w-way. _ BamBam was trying to sit up, wincing at the movement. _ Help me up _ . _ Hurry. _

The scene changed and Chan was supporting the younger as they stumbled through an almost pitch-black tunnel. They could barely see. Their only source of light came from the twinkling pieces of crystal that seemed to emit the glow of the moon. Minho could feel BamBam’s blood soaking through Chan’s shirt. He had one arm looped around the younger’s waist and the other wielded his sword. The boy held the book out in an attempt to illuminate their path but there was too much darkness to see more than half a foot in front of them. If it wasn’t for Chan’s blade, they would have collided with the solid surface keeping them in.

At the sound of metal clanking against wood, they halted. Chan leaned BamBam against the wall and kicked at the door. After a few powerful ones, the structural integrity failed, and they limped up a flight of stairs. A second door blocked their path. In under a minute, he was able to snap the hinges and they tumbled through onto a plush carpet. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the light pouring in from the window, realizing they had found their way to a lavish study. He didn’t have time to register much else before BamBam gasped.

Standing on the opposite end of the room, in the main doorway, was a child. Halfway between them laid the book, having slipped from BamBam’s grip and slid across the floor in their struggle. A clatter echoed behind them with the telltale sounds of boots thundering against stone. Immediately, he began barricading the hole with furniture.

He was nearly finished sealing it when BamBam shouted, _ The book! _

The younger had attempted to reach it by crawling, but the child had snatched it up and taken off. He turned in time to see the boy slip into the wall through an opening far too small for a grown man. If only he knew where that passageway lead to--

_ Chris! _ BamBam was somehow in front of him, shoving him to the ground. As he fell, time slowed down. The younger’s body became painted in a fresh red as each bullet met its mark. When he landed on his back, time returned to normal. There was a look of peace on BamBam’s face when he finally collapsed.

_ No, _ he was wiping as much blood as he could away from the younger’s eyes. _ It’s okay. It’s going to be okay. _ They both knew it wasn’t. _ You’re going to be fine. _He lied.

_ I will be soon. _ BamBam tried to laugh, a gurgling noise coming out instead. _ Don’t worry about me, Chris. _

_ Stupid, _ he sniffed, _ why did you do that? _

The younger smiled weakly, _ We both know I was going to die from the first one anyway. _

_ I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have let you come. _

_ Don’t blame yourself. _ BamBam coughed. _ It was my choice; all of it was. _

His vision became blurry and his cheeks were wet with tears. He tried to blink them away. There were bullets raining down around them and the navy men were almost through his wall of furniture. None of it mattered to him, though. Not when he was sharing the last moments of someone’s life with them. It was so different from taking a life. It weighed on him more.

_ I hope you get to see Hojin again. _ The younger’s voice was getting softer, breathing becoming more difficult. It was clear he was in a lot of pain, but he kept talking. _ I know it doesn't mean much to you, but I was really in love with you. Thanks for the adventure, I had a lot of fun. _ BamBam was grinning mischievously, eyes bright one last time. _ I don’t care what people say, pirates are pretty cool. _

Minho could feel the guilt and regret surging through Chan. He checked for BamBam's pulse, frowning at the blood pooling beneath the younger's head. There was no sign of life, empty pupils staring blankly beyond him. He bit back a curse, shutting the other’s eyes. He should have never let BamBam come along. It was his fault the boy was dead.

He didn't struggle when the first guards reached him, slamming him into the ground. With the side of his face pressed against the floor, he could see just how hauntingly pretty BamBam looked beneath the light of the moon. Blossoms of crimson adorned the slim body and contrasted with the younger's paling skin. Chan was the reason for it.

Incarcerated in the admiral's prison, Chan sat awaiting his sentence. The sleeves of his uniform had been torn to indicate his dishonorable discharge. Though, Minho was positive that being imprisoned would display the same message clearly. His wounds had already faded to scars but his shirt remained stamped with bullet holes. For some reason, there were no additional people locked up beside him. It was simply him and the iron bars -- and the guilt.

What if BamBam had a loving family waiting for him to come home? Hoping and praying that he would return a hero with high honor. What if he had joined the navy to send money home? Would they realize he perished when they could no longer eat? What if they found out their little boy didn't receive a proper burial simply because he was infatuated with a pirate who led him astray? Or that he died for an immortal who couldn't and for a cause that was stolen by a child. 

As if on cue, stones shifted in the shadows. Part of him wanted to peer through the bars while another urged him to back away. Nonetheless, he could faintly see the outline of something emerging from the wall. The moment felt eerie as tiny footsteps pattered across the floor. In the dim torchlight, Chan could see the features of a recognizable young boy.

At first, there was silence between them as they regarded each other from different sides of a cell. He would have estimated the younger's age to be around six or seven. He wasn't sure. He hadn't grown up with other children, so he really had nothing to go off of.

_ You have pretty eyes _ . The other marveled, shattering the tension that hung in the air. _ They look like stars. _

He clenched his fists in frustration. It seemed as if he was being gawked at like a caged animal.

_ You, _ he nearly growled. _ You stole something from me that cost my friend his life. _

The child tilted his head looking at him with wide, brown eyes. _ I wasn't trying to steal it, I was keeping it safe. _

_ Oh, I'm sure. _He half laughed sarcastically.

_ If you had been caught with it, they would have taken it away. _

He huffed, unable to dispute the other’s words. _ What's a kid doing crawling through walls in the middle of the night anyways? _

_ My daddy doesn't like it when I am up past my bedtime. _

_ Your daddy? _ He questioned, though he already kind of knew the answer.

The boy nodded, _ My daddy is the adminal _.

_ You mean 'admiral?' _ He stifled his amusement.

_ Yes, _ the younger pouted at his mistake. _ The add-merr-all... _ The final word was slowly pronounced in order to sound it out. _ He doesn’t like it when I walk around. _

_ I'm guessing it's _ way _ past your bedtime then? _

_ Yes, I like to see the stars. _ The other’s eyes were bright with excitement.

He scoffed bitterly. _ Well you’ve come to the wrong place. _

The boy giggled, _ I’m not here to look at the sky _.

A tiny hand wiggled between the thick strips of metal, fist clutching a small, crumpled pouch. Wordlessly, Chan took it. As soon as he undid the knot, he could smell the aroma of meat. Instantly, his mouth watered. He realized he hadn’t eaten since he and BamBam had snuck away from their assigned ship. Objectively, the bread was dry and the chicken leg was missing a few bites. To a starving man, though, it was manna from heaven.

_ I’m sorry that it is not a lot...and that I ate part of your chicken. My nursemaid wouldn’t let me take it from the table unless I was eating it. _ The other was gnawing on his thumb, unsure of what to do while Chan scraped every piece of meat off the bone with his teeth.

_ No, it was perfect. _ He grinned bigger than he had in a long time, _ thank you. _ It wasn’t much in comparison to what he felt like he could eat, but it did take the edge off.

_ You’re welcome! _ The child beamed. _ I wanted to help you. _

_ Why? _

_ Daddy is a good daddy, but he is not a very good person. _ The younger sighed as if decades of wisdom weighed down his shoulders. _ He doesn't like anyone touching his things, but he will take other people's things. If they tell him 'no,' then he puts them in here…and they always die. _

_ How? _ He prompted, trying to get an idea of his potential fate.

There was a frown of disapproval on the boy's face. _ He doesn't give them food or water, so I do. I crawl through the walls and bring them part of my dinner. If they don't die from being hungry then he kills them. _

Chan couldn't help but admire the child for sneaking through the walls to feed the imprisoned. It was brave for anyone to do it, let alone someone so young.

_ Aren’t you going to get in trouble? _ He was worried for the other’s safety, despite not really knowing him. He was always drawn to protect the innocent and this child was the definition of it.

_ Only if I get caught. _A mischievous smile spread on the boy’s face as he pulled the book from behind him.

Slowly, Chan reached for it. Releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding only after his fingertips touched the leather. It wouldn’t fit through the openings but at least he knew where it was. He traced his thumb along the binding, picturing BamBam's expression of awe. He swallowed the lump forming in his throat.

_ Why did you want an empty book? _ The child asked curiously. _ Is it because the cover has sparkly jewels on it? _

He blinked. _ Empty? _

The younger nodded, opening and holding it up for him to see. _ It is empty. _ He watched as the other flipped through it.

Blank. The pages were as clean as a virgin sail. Every. Single. One. He cursed to himself. All that for an empty book. He had been so sure it was the one. No, it had to be. There was nothing else like it in those archives. Unless it wasn’t there at all. Unless it was just an old sailor’s tale and nothing more. Or unless...it didn’t exist. He felt his body physically deflate. How could he have been so selfish? BamBam had really died for nothing.

At the sudden sound of footsteps the child scrambled away from the cell, stuffing the book into the wall and filling the hole with a blinding speed. Chan shoved the empty food pouch down his shirt just as the boy turned to look at the guard on patrol.

_ Seungmin, _ the man’s gruff voice scolded. _ What are you doing? _

The younger sniffed and wiped at one of his eyes. _ I lost my cat again, _ the child whined. _ I can’t sleep without him. He likes to chase the mice down here. _

_ Well, you know you aren’t allowed to be here. Your father would be upset if he knew you disobeyed him. You need to be in bed. If I see your cat, I’ll catch him for you, okay? _

_ Fine, _the boy pouted. Even stomping one of his feet for good measure before allowing himself to be led away. One quick glance over his shoulder was enough for Chan to know that he would be back.

He wasn’t expecting to see the younger for a few days but, to his surprise, he was standing before Chan within the hour. The kid had guts -- or, rather, _ Seungmin _ had guts. Now that Minho knew, he could see the resemblance. How had he not realized it before? The smile was the exact same and the eyes were still just as bright. Although he hadn’t really talked a whole lot with their sailing master, he could tell the boy before him was just a much younger version. 

There were still a couple of things that didn’t quite add up in Minho’s mind. The members of the Strayward Soul seemed to all have dark pasts filled with anguish and loss. How did someone with an Admiral for a father, and a lavish island home, end up part of a _ pirate _ crew? Wouldn’t Seungmin have sworn to kill the very men who followed his father’s every order? Clearly, there was more to that story and he wondered how much he would witness. Seungmin was still just a _ child _, but intelligent beyond his years.

_ I think I figured something out, mister. _ The boy was bouncing on his feet, overflowing with giddy excitement. It reminded Minho of the puppies his neighbor’s dog had one year when he was a kid.

_ Chan, _ the pirate said through a mouthful of fruit. Seungmin had swiped a roll from the kitchen and an apple from the compost pile. It wasn’t the prettiest, but it was edible, only cast out for its odd shape and bruised skin. Chan didn’t mind either. _ My name is Chan. _

Seungmin tried it out a few times, pleased with learning something new. It felt nice to hear his own name. It had been awhile.

_ The book is missing a piece of crystal, Chan. _ Seungmin was pointing at a tiny divot in the leather.

_ Why do you think that? _ He spit an apple seed into the empty cell beside him. _ I found it in the archive room like that. _

_ I think the jewels are supposed to be drawing something out. _ Seungmin rotated the book, squinting at it from different viewpoints and mumbling to himself. _ Sir...no. Ur...no. Picks...yes. That’s it! _

_ Picks? _

_ Pyxis. _

_ Picks us? _

_ No, p-y-x-i-s. _ Seungmin was using one hand to count the letters, lifting each finger as he spelled it out. _ Pyxis. It’s a constellation. Pyxis Nautica is a mariner’s compass. _

_ A compass? _ He did his best to use his imagination. _ That doesn’t look like a compass. _

_ Constellations never look like the real thing. _ Seungmin said matter-of-fact-ly.

_ But you couldn’t say ‘admiral?’ _ Chan muttered in disbelief.

_ I don’t like studying my school work, _ the younger huffed, _ but I love studying stars. _

_ Well, _ he acknowledged, _ you seem to be good at it. _

The child practically squealed with excitement, nodding vigorously and flapping his free hand at the compliment.

_ Shh _ , Chan reminded. He didn’t want the guard to return. Seungmin clasped a hand over his own mouth, eyes round in alarm. He couldn’t help but smile at the boy, finding the behavior -- admittedly -- endearing. _ We have to try and be quiet, remember? _

_ Yes, I will be. Pinky promise. _ Seungmin studied the crystals and then the empty space, running a small finger over the indent. _ These kind of look like diamonds, but I don’t think they are. _

Minho thought it was amazing how the future sailing master, at such a young age, seemed to be able to switch his behavior from a child to a scholar. Of course, Minho never received any official form of education beyond what his parents taught him. To him, anyone even remotely book smart seemed like a scholar. He could read and write just fine, but he didn’t get to learn like other children in his village. He just had too many responsibilities at home, but that was alright. Seungmin would be smart enough for the both of them.

_ This _ , the child seemed to be trying to remember something. _ This looks like...a necklace my mommy wears. _

**Author's Note:**

> -Originally, I thought I was going to have to make up a constellation name for this. Then, I found Pyxis Nautica and I didn't have to. However, I didn't know how to pronounce "Pyxis." If anyone is wondering, it's pretty much: "picks-sis."  
-*Spoiler*-
> 
> Originally, BamBam's death was going to be instant to the point where Chan wouldn't have had time to react. A kill shot to the head and that was it. However, I saw how excited some people were for his appearance and I wanted to give him a more meaningful story. Unfortunately, I still decided to kill the character because it would negatively affect my future plans for this story line. I really don't want BamBam to be involved with the enemy or to become the enemy which were the only paths I could see for his character. If he hadn't died now, he would have died later and it would have been because Chan had to kill him to save his crew. Yeah, I didn't want that.
> 
> -On a completely different side note, did anyone watch Monsta X's survival show, NO.Mercy? Those who have, may recognize a name or two in future parts.


End file.
